Balalaika
}} is Tsukishima Kirari's second album, as well as her third single. It is also the anime's second opening, from episode 27 to episode 51. The song is also in and . It was released on October 25, 2006. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = |-| Opening = |-| Instrumental = Lyrics Rōmaji= yurari yurari yureteiru otomekokoro PI~NCHI! kanari kanari yabai no yo tasukete DAARIN! KURAKURARIN nani mo ka mo ga atarashii sekai ni kichatta wa takusan no DOKIDOKI norikoe! fumikoe! IKUzo! BARARAIKA BARARARAIKA BARA RAIRA KAIKAI! kono omoi wa tomerarenai motto otomechikku.PAWAA kirarinrin chotto kiken na KA.N.JI BARARAIKA BARARARAIKA BARA RAIRA KAIKAI! mou DOKIDOKI tomerarenai motto DORAMACHIKKU.koi HARERUYA futari dake no BARARAIKA! sugoku sugoku chikazuite otomekokoro CHA~NSU! HAATO HAATO tobidesou onegai DAARIN! HARAHARARIN anata dake wo mitsumeteru ATASHI ni shiranpuri? kizuite hoshii no yo TOKIMEKI! YAKIMOKI! SUKI yo! BARARAIKA BARARARAIKA BARA RAIRA KAIKAI! sono himitsu wo oshiete yo motto otomechikku.MOODO kirarinrin yappa egao ga SU.TE.KI BARARAIKA BARARARAIKA BARA RAIRA KAIKAI! yoso mishitecha DAMEDAME yo motto ROMANCHIKKU.koi SHARARANRAN kanadetai no BARARAIKA! ONNA no KO wa itsu datte yume miru otome na no PYUA PYUA na kokoro de Koishite! Aishite! S!O! S.O.S! BARARAIKA BARARARAIKA BARA RAIRA KAIKAI! kono omoi wa tomerarenai motto otomechikku.PAWAA kirarinrin chotto kiken na KA.N.JI BARARAIKA BARARARAIKA BARA RAIRA KAIKAI! mou DOKIDOKI tomerarenai motto DORAMACHIKKU.koi HARERUYA futari dake no BARARAIKA! |-| Kanji= ゆらりゆらり揺れている 乙女心ピーンチ かなりかなりやばいのよ 助けてダーリンくらくらリン 何もかもが新しい世界に来ちゃったわ たくさんのドキドキ乗り越え、踏み越え、行くぞ! バラライカ　バラララライカ　バラライライカイカイ この思いは止められない もっと乙女ーチックパワーキラリンリン ちょっと危険な　か・ん・じ バラライカ　バラララライカ　バラライライカイカイ もうドキドキ止められない もっとドラマーチック恋ハレルヤ 二人だけのバラライカ すごくすごく近づいて 乙女心チャンス! ハートハート飛び出そう お願いダーリンはらはらリン あなただけを見つめてる あたしに知らんポリ 気づいてほしいのよ ときめきやきもち　す・き・よ バラライカ　バラララライカ　バラライライカイカイ その秘密を教えてよ もっと乙女ーチックモードきらりんりん やっぱ笑顔は　す・て・き バラライカ　バラララライカ　バラライライカイカイ よそ見してちゃだめだめよ！ もっと乙女ーチック恋シャラランラン 奏でたいのバラライカ 女の子はいつだって夢見る乙女なの ピュアピュアな心に 恋して愛して　S　O　S・O・S！ バラライカ　バラララライカ　バラライライカイカイ もうどきどき止められない もっとドラマーチック恋ハレルヤ 二人だけのバラライカ！ |-| English= My girl feelings are in a pinch, swaying back and forth! This is pretty dangerous, Help me darling! I feel dizzy! Everything has come into this new world, Get over all of the excitement! Overcome it! Let's go! Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai! I can't stop these feelings, A girl shines with more chic power, It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g! Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai! The excitement can't be stopped! A more dramatic love, hallelujah, It's our balalaika! I'm very very close to you, this is the chance that my girl feelings need! Make my heart skip a beat, Please darling! It's going pit-a-pat! Are you pretending not to know me, who is gazing only at you? I want you to notice me, I'm excited! I'm impatient! I love you! Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai! Tell me your secret, A girl shines with more chic power, Your smile is won-der-ful, after all, Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai! Don't you look away, A more romantic love, sha-ran-ran, I want to play the balalaika! Girls are always dreaming about something, Fall in love with me, with a pure, pure heart! Love me! S! O! S-O-S! Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai! I can't stop these feelings, A girl shines with more chic power, It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g! Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai! The excitement can't be stopped, A more dramatic love, hallelujah, It's our balalaika! Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single